The Wolf secret of Naruto Uzumaki
by nicoleandmagic
Summary: The war between Vampires and Werewolves have going on for centuries with humans in the middle. A Noble Vampire, Minato, stopped all of that for protect to the Leaf, only to sacrifice his life to seal away the beast inside his son, what will happen when Naruto finds out the truth? Werewolf and Vampire Fic


Cool tears slid down his face as he let out a soft whine. "Daddy Don't leave me here!" He felt a soft hand stroke his cheek.  
"Naruto it will be ok, Minato will come back soon." Kushina smiled while hiding her own tears "He'll be alright." The redhead soothed. Rain poured heavier while Kushina tried to keep Naruto dry in her jacket.

* * *

The war between Vampires and Werewolves has been going on for centuries and innocent lives got caught up in it much too often. Minato was one of the Vampires who wanted to stop it after meeting Kushina they moved to The village hidden in the leaves and offered to protected the humans if they were allowed to stay, as expected they agreed and peace between the Humans and the Namikaze vampires started. Four years after their first child was born 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze' they were under their most horrendous attack by the Werewolves and as he swore, Minato went to protect the humans...

* * *

"Kushina! We need you." An teenage voice shouted as he pulled on her arm "Minato is having a hard time fighting them off and we need your help.  
Kushina's shoulders started to shake "I-I can't leave him. I can't leave Naruto!" Kushina cried while she gripped onto the blond tighter.  
"I promise to look after him." the silver haired shinobi said with a determined look "I won't let anything happen to my sensei's son."  
The Fiery redhead looked up and gave a hard nod "F-for the village!" she turned her head to the small boy in her arms "I'll be back soon...Naruto" She whispered before pushing herself of the ground and leaving the blond in the younger shinobi's arms. The silver haired ninja stuck his face up to the rain and sniffed.  
His eyes widened suddenly "We have to get out of here, Danger is coming." He pulled Naruto closer to his body and ran against the wind "I have to outrun hi-" Kakashi's sentence was suddenly pulled to a halt as a giant figure leapt through the air with a ear shattering roar. Just as the the claws were going to slice through Kakashi the small body of the blond vampire moved using his enhanced speed and strength to push the silver haired shinobi who was now frozen to the spot out the way.

All Kakashi saw was the beast launching itself at him then a great pressure at his side before flying across the pavement and smashing against the wall.  
As he raised his head he noticed three things. The smell of purebloods' blood around him and Naruto shakely holding his stomach, bent over with pain. "Naruto! Naruto are you alright?" The third thing he noticed was a great beast looming over naruto, drooling and growling "Time to die." the words came out of the creatures mouth in a rough grumble "...Son of the purebloods" he spoke before forcing his wide jaws to open wider into a devilish grin.

Naruto fell backwards while shaking in pain. "Naruto!" Kakashi screamed as he tried to run over to the small child.  
"I won't let you!" the beast snapped as he pounced over to Naruto trying to bite and scratch him, the wolf would have succeeded in killing the boy if it wasn't for the blond haired boy shooting up from his unconscious mind.

Naruto was growling ferociously, his usually smooth face now had three whisker like scar's and his short blond hair took on a reddish tint to it while looking more wild than normal. Naruto snarled, showing his two elongated fangs and sharp incisors. "Naruto, you have to run aw-" Kakashi didn't have time to finish his sentence because Naruto stood up on all fours and ran at the werewolf, pushing his humongous form onto the ground. Kakashi watched in awe as the small boy tore open the beasts throat and guzzled the blood that was rapidly leaking out. The werewolf wined and made pleas of help but none came, the wolf watched with wide eyes at the thing before him. He started choking on his own blood, taking in huge breathes in till his eyes rolled back into his head.

"W-What?!" Kakashi watched the boy, to scared to help him. The boy had transformed into something even the silver haired Shinobi could not explain.  
Kakashi wanted to run away, he wanted to forget what he had see back there but the image of the dying werewolf and the strange vampire burnt on to his eyelids."N-Naruto?" he called, but the boy continued to rip and tear at the beast's throat. He managed to stand up while cradling his bruised arm, as he was limping over to the small vampire, Kushina appeared in front of him with a gaping hole in her shoulder. "Where is he? Where's Naruto?" She asked.  
Kakashi just peered past her shoulder at the boy, shame evident in his eyes. Kushina got the message and turned around only to come face to face with a monster boy. "Naruto?" She cried as she watched him tear more holes into the beast "Dammit Kakashi, you promised you would take care of him." She shouted, seeming to catch attention of the beast boy in front of them. He raised his head from the body as his deep red eyes bore into the soul of everyone around him. He limped over to the red haired woman while laying a hand around her "Mummy!" he whined, fear laced his voice "Don't leave me again!"  
Kakashi and Kushina looked in shock at the boy in front of them, a second ago he was eating for a live body and now he is crying for his mummy. Tears streaked down his face as he dug his claws harder into his mother's flesh. "Naruto its alright, i'm here now so you can let go." but Naruto just cried harder and dug his claws down deeper. "Naruto, you have to stop that. You're hurting me." blood started to drip down her leg as she frantically tried to pull Naruto of her.

Naruto let go and cried "I'm sorry, Super sorry." as he licked the blood of his claws with a strange fascination. Kakashi looked down in disgust "Are you ok, Kushina?" she looked down at her son and then back to Kakashi "He got caught by werewolf claws, didn't he." Kakashi just nodded "We have to seal it before it fully destroys Naruto sanity." Kakashi's eye was wide "But that would...Kill you in the process!" Kushina looked solemnly and nodded.  
"Get Minato here." she ordered.

As quick as he zoomed to get Minato, he returned Next to a heavily bleeding man with shining blond hair. "Minato!" the red-head gasped. He didn't speak nor move as he saw the state Naruto and Kushina "I should of protected you..." he spoke in defeat. Kushina shook her head "It wasn't your fault, Fate had chosen for our little Naruto." She looked at the small boy who was scanning the people in front of him "I'm going to seal the supernatural side of him using Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū/sealing technique phantom dragon nine consuming seals." The red head looked at Minato and gave a sad smile as she started to make the hand signs "I love you, Minato." before the older blond could stop her a large blue light erupted around her and soon followed by nine green spiral balls around Naruto. "No...You shouldn't have done this" Minato cried, feeling cold tears slide down his pale face. "With my injures, i would have died anyway, but at least this way i can make up for it." Minato looked down at his own huge wound in his chest and then back at the struggling Kushina  
"Then, if our son has to live his life with no parents then i will seal his vampire side so he will have an almost normal life" Kushina looked shocked at what he was saying until she saw his giant rip in his chest "Minato..." The glowing read head called. Kakashi, who was staring silently at the whole situation finally spoke "I will promise to look after Naruto with my life." Minato and Kushina both smiled at the young teen and nodded.  
"I will entrust this to you Kakashi." the older blond spoke as he started to make the seals "Sealing technique - phantom dragon nine consuming seals!" a blue light shone around him and light the already spinning spirals with a brighter green, making them expand double the size of the originals "I love you Kushina, and Naruto you grow big and strong." Kushina look at her vampire husband with a small smile.  
"I love you too, Minato." they both nodded before shouting "SEAL!" together.  
The light expanded, making a huge shock wave of light over the village like a cloak "This...is the end."  
-

A/N The genin exams will take place when they are 14 because i think 10 is too young ...bla bla bla. You just want to read the fic, so here you go :3

The loud beeping of the alarm clock, thundered through his head, causing the boy aged 14 to shoot up from his bed. He let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms "Time for breakfast!" he yelled while still groggy from waking up. He heated some Ramen and quickly ate it before rushing of to his Academy.

"As you all probably know, students. The exams will be starting tomorrow and so i will give you some free time to train as you will for the upcoming exam." Iruka said proudly to his pupils as wave of cheers followed soon after. A few people just chatted with their friends and most pulled out a text book all except from Naruto who got up and walked over to a black haired boy "Spar with me." Naruto said, but the soon-to-be boy just glared at Naruto and ignored him "Sasuke, Spar with me." Naruto wined, the newly labeled Sasuke shook his head and then declared "Why would i want to train with a dead last like you?" this caused a few girls to giggle that was near him. "Come on, show me these supposedly great 'Uchiha' powers." Naruto smirked knowing that this would lure him into training with him. "I guess i could do with a _warm up_.". He growled.

They were soon took out into the training grounds with Iruka as he started going over the rules "So the match will end after ten minutes or after someone admits defeat. No using any weapons or Nin-jutsu, so with that out of the way-begin!"  
Naruto and Sasuke stood still as a statue till Iruka shouted go, Naruto was the one to make the fist move, pulling his fist back and attempting to slam it into Sasuke's face but the black haired boy dodged with a fighting kick to Naruto's stomach at which Naruto was flung to the floor with a yelp "Dammit, Sasuke" Naruto ran strait towards him but seemed to disappear for a slight second only to appear behind Sasuke with his hand striking his face. Sasuke hit the floor, _  
_hard. "Sasuke, should i call time?" Iruka asked his student worryingly.  
Sasuke lifted his dizzy head of the dirt feeling something trickle down the right side of his face, he didn't have to feel it to know it was blood. He heard his teacher shout but it just came as a jumble of words to his ears, he lifted himself of the ground and stood to face the blurry Naruto although when he stood up Naruto was not in front of him just as he turned around he came face-to-face with Naruto's hungry eyes.

Naruto inched closer to the boy in front of him, breathing heavily. He never wanted to hurt someone so much, he wanted to destroy his existence and make him suffer for living. "Sasuke..." he growled. The eyes of the Uchiha grew bigger, opening in terror, at the sight of Naruto's face, his normal sky blue eyes had turned a crazy blood-thirsty red and his mouth was open while he stared absentmindedly at his victim.  
Ths_ isn't like Naruto, he...he looks evil! His eyes are even Red like the sharingan but without the three tomoe's in them._  
_As _Naruto suddenly stopped and started coughing Sasuke seemed to come out of his trance and pushed Naruto away. His eyes had cooled down to his normal blue colour but he looked very vulnerable so Sasuke took his chance to fight he pulled his fist back and forced a powerful punch towards Narutos chest, as he did Iruka shouted "TIME!" to stop the boy, who just ignored the older man and force more power into his punch and smacked Naruto in the dead center of his chest forcing the poor boy onto the ground and to stop coughing. "Naruto?!" Iruka shouted as he stopped the match and ran over to his blond student "Naruto, can you hear me?" Naruto's still form did nothing to move or speak. He shook his head then looked up to Sasuke whom was trying to conceal his worried look. "Can you get the academy nurse and don't worry Naruto is only unconscious." A relived expression passed over Sasuke's face for a split second before he ran to the nurse.  
By the time Sasuke got back with the nurse, Naruto was already stiring in his sleep. A nurse with brown hair and golden eyes stared at Naruto with hatred in them while muttering under her breath she tapped her index finger on his throat "The boy is just unconscious, he'll be fine." She spat. Iruka looked with uncertainty at the woman before she scuttled of inside.  
"-Uka, Iruka!" A voice called in the distance of the classroom, Sasuke looked up to the door but none opened it. Suddenly a head popped up behind Sasuke causing him to yelp "Here you are Iruka, I'm looking for Na- Oh." He said spotting the unconscious form of Naruto. Kakashi's eye grew wide "What happened?"  
Iruka looked over to Sasuke, whom looked guilty before speaking "I was Sparing with Naruto when he sliced my cheek with his nails and then he started going all freaky! His eyes became red like fire and then he started coughing so i... kinda punched the dobe and knocked him out." Sasuke explained with Iruka's eyes widening with the new news. "Iruka looked worryingly at Kakashi who was staring intensely at Naruto's waking body "He will be fine...He just forgot to take his medication this week." Kakashi said while scooping up the blonds body with a grunt "See-ya!" He said before using shunshin no jutsu to flicker to outside the large door of the Hokage office which he shuffled to the side so he could knock on the doors without waking Naruto. "Come in." A powerful voice bombed inside of the small room, As Kakashi walked inside the room he was greeted with tones of paper work flooding the desk "I'm sorry to disturb but it seems that Naruto hasn't took his 'Medication' this week." the old wrinkled Hokage shook his head and then started rubbing at his temples  
**  
**"You disturb me just for that, when you could have just taken him there yourself. Whats your true meaning of coming here?" Kakashi gulped at the eyes of the powerful Hokage. The silver haired Shinobi put Naruto into the chair next to him and stood up strait "He is showing power of his true self." He took a breath for emphasis "And that power is getting restless." Sarutobi Hiruzen looked grim, his eyebrows narrowed at the words he just said. The old man grunted "So you're telling me it has final-" Naruto shakily lifted his head and rubbed his red eyes, Sarutobi re-thought that _Wait...Red eyes? _He and Kakashi stared at Naruto with concern and the blonds wondering eyes searched his surroundings _Woah! Everything looks HD and..._ He turned to look at Kakashi's worried expression but noticed something weirder _when he stared hard enough he could see the chakra networks flowing around his body _And when he looked even harder he saw something that made him cringe _I-Is that the blood network _he thought as he stared intensely at Kakashis chest. The hokage didn't know if he should be worried or laugh at what Naruto was doing. The young blood haired boy stared with fascination at Kakashi's chest while the silver haired man looked unconformable and was inching away with his chair, he send Sarutobi a pleading look. He sighed and began speaking "Naruto, stop harassing Kakashi" Naruto's head pricked up from the voice and now stared at the Hokage with the same fascination he had with Kakashi. "Whats happeni-" The blonds head started dropping in the middle of his sentence and his voice hushed down to a mere whisper. The hokage looked up and placed his questioning glare at Kakashi he finally spoke "I think this is going to be a problem." he bough a hand up to rest on his chin "Take him for his medication, but just keep him...Secured." Kakashi winced at the word _Urg, Naruto isn't going to be happy with me... _The silver haired Shinobi grabbed Naruto and nodded "Yes, Lord hokage."

He used the same method to that he used to get to the Hokages office to get to the hospital - Shunshin no Jutsu. He entered through the double door and got some stares from the other people in the hospital as he yelled "I need Tsume Inuzuka." a couple minutes of awkward waiting Tsume ran through the same doors as they came through previously "Dammit Kakashi, its like its not like I am veterinary medical nin or anything!" she said sarcastically while out of breath.  
She looked an the unconscious boy in his arms and then sighed "Oh, it looks like i won't be today then."

Kakashi looked grimly down at the son of his old teacher. Naruto had been strapped to a chair, his wrists, ankles, torso and neck was held firmly in place with leather straps. "He's ready." Tsume's Voice called out from the other side of the room. The silver haired shinobi nodded while he filled up a syringe full of glistening crimson liquid. He touched Naruto's Neck to find a slow thump of a pulse to inject the syringe into "Ka...Kashee?" Naruto's slurred voice made him jump, He took a breath to steady his voice before speaking "You'll have to stay still for a moment Naruto." Kakashi inched closer to Naruto while placing one hand for support on the crook of his neck and the other hand, grasping the blood filled syringe, touching his slow pulse. "One...Two.." He didn't finish his sentence as he plunged the needle into his neck. The room fell silent as all that could be herd was the plunger of the syringe being pushed down...

The silence didn't last long though.

Suddenly Naruto started yelling as a hot fire filled his veins. He squeezed his eyes shut, begging for the pain to disappear "Kakashi? Kakashi?!"_ Why wasn't he stopping the pain? Did he do this?_ Naruto's mind went blank as he fell back into unconscious.

On the outside Naruto's body was still writhing in pain his eyes now snapped open. "Red...Eyes." Tsume said from across the room. "Kakashi! Something doesn't smell right."

Kakashi quickly filled up the needle again and prepared to grab Naruto's arm. When Tsume called to him. _Something definitely doesn't feel right..._ He hesitantly pushed the needle into Naruto's wrist, making sure to hit the right spot when a growling sound erupted into the room "N-Naruto?!" The leather straps started to rub painfully against the Blonds young skin _This isn't good...If it is true that he has got his power back, there is no stopping him._

**_Snap. _**  
The leather on his wrists broke, revealing bloody wrists. His hands grabbed and scratched at his neck while he attempted to get his restraints of him. "Tsume! Get out of this room now." Kakshi shouted as he pulled a strange piece of paper with a complex pattern out of his pocket. He raised both hands up to Naruto's stomach and yelled "Seal!"

The room filled with white as an silver cage appeared around Naruto's body, getting smaller and smaller as his tried to move. Chains wrapped around the Blond haired boy and large spike like objects pierced through his chest, wrist and finally head. The strange thing was that no blood fell from the piercings, like a spiritual object it just floated.

Then Naruto fell silent.


End file.
